Out From the Mists
by Jaricchi
Summary: Cain's body was found.They decide to accept a proposition from Earl Phantomhive. What secrets does these two have that's even deeper than the Hargreave's own? What magic did they use to make the dead rise to the living? DISCONTINUED


**Out from the Mist**

**Author:** Tsuki no Akebono

**Summary:** Cain's body was found. Mary was the new Lord of the Hargreaves, but she still is a child. They decide to accept a proposition from Cain's mysterious nephew; Earl Phantomhive, who is in the care of his butler. What secrets does these two have that's even larger than the Hargreaves own? And what magic is this that the souls rose from the dead without even the use of black magic or dolls?

**Warning:** If you have not read the manga till volume 8 of Godchild be warned of a lot of spoilers. This is my first x-over fan fiction. Shotacon and yaoi are present, as well as dead rising from eternal life and oh yeah! Demons, beware of them too.

If you don't like that**, leave**. You have been warned.

**Author notes:** I was forced to write this by my best friend.

**Pairings:** Emile/Mary, Sebastian/Ciel, and some hints on Riff/Cain  
--

**Prologue:**

_"The souls of the dead are the lamentations of the living."(**1**)  
--_

The day was black. The clouds agreed with them. The moisture falling from the heavens agreed with them.

A lot have gathered in the cemetery of a renowned clan; the Hargreaves. Their young head's body was just found and this day was his funeral. They all wore black; a few bowed their heads, a lot more had their heads held up high.

Yet the newest head was even younger than the last. She received the position from her brothers' will and testimony, even if she was only brought in the family through adoption. She believed and a few others that she had the blood of the Hargreaves in her veins. She was particularly wearing something bright.

All through out the ceremony, not once had she cried. As the raised the casket into the ground, the moisture fell down hard. Every one scattered to leave. Only a handful remained.

They were the late earl's closest friends and allies; his sister, her suitor, a medium, and his uncle. Yet, two unfamiliar faces were with them.

Two very strange unfamiliar faces were with them; Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler; Sebastian Michaelis. He was earl's nephew by his mother's (not Augusta) second cousin.

They, in fact, were the closest in the family who didn't try to bite their heads off. By the time the casket was already covered with moist soil. His sister turned to him. She bowed her head. "Thank you" was all she said. With those words, they left.  
--

The young earl confused, turned to his butler. "Do you feel it?" he asked. The butler placed a smirk, "yes, she's crying inside."

The earl walked towards their carriage. "Would it be wise to ask her to come live with us?" Sebastian raised a brow as he walked behind him, "Why the sudden hospitality?"

The earl sighed. "She's the sister of the man I tried to follow. It would seem like, if she stayed in London, the pressure would kill her…even if there are those who would follow her until death."

_I will keep my promise, Lord Cain Christopher Hargreaves.  
_--

Mary was staring out the window, currently looking at the rain as it down fast and hard. It was only a day after his burial and here she was, already letting herself be pulled in by the mixture of emotions in her.

A man with orange hair came in the room. Looking at the new Earl of the Hargreaves clan. He sighed. 'Mary, if only you'd let us in your heart, even just once. Let us help you carry the burden your brother left you behind.'

Crehador looked at the scene before him. He never felt so hopeless except for the time when the one he loved died or the time his mother killed herself. He looked at the letter in his hand. And mumbled, "Perhaps this would do her some good."

Oscar came to sit across him, "do her good how, Crehador?" whilst he beckoned the maid to pour him tea as well. Crehador looked at the man who self-proclaimed to be Mary's fiancé. Crehador showed him a letter, addressed to Lady Hargreaves.

"This letter is proposition for her to live with him until she reaches a mature age of 13. I was thinking of accepting this proposition." Oscar stared at the letter with disgust. He then moved on to staring at Crehador with disgust. "Are you sure the opium's not going to your head? How do we know that this person would not corrupt her?"

Crehador expected this much, yet he expected him to say something like… 'She might fall in love with a person who's not me!' yeah, something like that. But these were reasonable statements.

"Besides, how do we know that person won't take her from me?" he exclaimed Crehador should have been expecting this. "He won't." Oscar looked at him. "What?"

"We're going to be with her as she stays there, as her guardians. I have already told Lord Neil about this proposition."

Oscar was silent until a loud, "WHAT?!" rang that came from him. Crehador sighed once more. "Oscar, behave. Lady Hargreaves will hear you."

Oscar kept silent but his glare did not falter not one bit. "You told who?" He hissed. Crehador felt like sighing the nth time today. "I have discussed this with Lord Neil already. He too believes that this will give this child some good after the shocking revelation of his death."

Oscar stared at him. "Well, if Lord Uncle Neil believes so…then so be it. But I don't like it one bit." Crehador looked at him, "You don't need to, this for Lady Hargreaves, not you, Oscar."

Oscar growled loudly but they both turned to face the girl looking out the window.

Staring outside.

Looking at nothing but the mists.

As if waiting for someone to appear out of it.

Waiting for someone to rise from the dead.

But they all knew what the truth was.

And they doubt it completely that Mary believed it.  
--

**(1)**This came from Christopher Paulini's Eldest, the book after Eragon. This was the starting line of his second novel. It just felt right to add it to make the move seem better. sorry. It was an out of the blue thing.

**Me:** This is my tried attempt on a X-Over.

**The Other Me:** Hopefully, it won't suck that bad when you'll read it.

**Me: **yeah.

**The Other Me:** please review.

**Me**: I want to know if I should just chuck it.

**The Other Me: **Daghang salamat ninyong tanan.

**Me:** Do not bother if you won't understand.

**The Other Me:** thank you.  
--

**author's notes:** any questions are welcome. I shall try to answer them all.


End file.
